Nemo Nisi Mors
by Dizi 85
Summary: Nemo Nisi Mors.....Nobody except death will part us. Remus reflects.... HIDEAWAY DRABBLE FIC


**Hello there people!**

**Yes! I am here, I am alive. I'll give a quick update, then straight on to the story!**

**_I AM OUT OF HOSPITAL_! Thank god! I'm still not eating, but im out, so im happy!  
****'Blame it on the Butterflies' will be updated in the next few days, let me get some sleep ok?**

**HOWEVER...I just HAD TO do an entry to "The Hideaway". What month is it when i dont do a fic?  
So here is my entry for _The Hallowen Drabble_. The character had to be dead. that was the ONLY stipulation. I decided to let the dead reflect. I've used a little trick, refering to the beast within, lets see if you guys notice. **

_**

* * *

**_

**_Nemo Nisi_ _Mors_**

**

* * *

**All my life '_we'_ were a pair. The Boy and his Monster. The Man and his Fiend. Good and Evil, Scholar and Wolf. 

Nobody except death will part us. _**Nemo Nisi Mors**_

And I have found that, after death, that I am partially empty. My life-long understanding that the wolf and I were 'one' has been eternally proven false.

'_Moony'_ did not cross over. His presence was condemned to the fiery caverns of Hell, while my spirit absconded to Heavens floating bliss. I have lots of time to contemplate here, even if my memory faults me at times.

But I still remember the moon, especially my last.

_xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

The night was frozen and dark, bleak. The surrounding forest let an eerie chill creep into your bones.

But why would I care.

How could I, when this miserable and austere situation was where the wolf belonged.

So I stood, alone, my form lit by the just emerged moon. Even in my bones I knew the minuets were few before the moon was full. Every second that passed the wolf became stronger, threatening to take over my mind.

Moony was murderous that night, the call of the blood even stronger than before. He had been suppressed for too long.

The coming moon heightened my senses beyond the extreme. I could see the tiny roughage on the tree 10 feet ahead, feel the tiniest blade of grass against my bare feet. Suddenly my ears detected a faint pop.

She was there.

My eyes scanned the area for her signature pink, which shone as it caught the some of the moons half-rays.

She stood in front of me and watched, just examined the struggle that was presently beginning.

I was afraid for her, for me, afraid of what Moony could do.

My limbs shook. The moon was starting my forced modification. She was too near.

I wanted, no, needed her gone.

Moony forced my hand, grabbing my wife and forcing her flush against me. He wanted her, damned be the consequences. Tonks tried to placate the beast inside me, rubbing her pixy nose against my lengthening muzzle. Such an innocent gesture, but to this man and his 'dog', it was enticing all the same. Moony finally broke my resolve, and '_we'_ kissed her.

'_We'_ tried to devour this girl in '_our'_ arms, her scent making '_us'_ drunk with desire, fortifying the calling of Moony to bite '_our'_ mate and make her one of '_our'_ pack.

No matter what, I could not let the canine lodger of my body and soul hurt my wife. Throwing her to the side, I tried to control my 'beast within', as the major ramifications of this recurrent gory conversion took hold.

The violent toss used to release Tonks gave her the sweet distraction needed to conjure her broom and hover herself over the treetops.

My last human thought was that her porcelain hide, usually so soft and sweet to the touch, come mid morning would be marred by the visage of murky plum staining. Large, yellow tinged brusies, and all because of '_us'_.

The thought sickened me, but Moony rejoiced. He had marked his mate, reminding me harshly as he brutaly clawed at my mind.

And from that moment I didn't care that I was a monster, a bloody, terror invoking symbol of inhumanity.

Because Moony was in control.

Because '_we'_ were one

_**Nemo Nisi Mors **_

Nobody except death will part us.

* * *

_PS:_ yep, **_Nemo Nisi _****_Mors_** means "Nobody except death will part us".

I found those words in a song from **RyanDan**, called "_Always_". If you havn't heard of **RyanDan** _LOOK THEM UP_


End file.
